


I get to love you

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [38]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Implied Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, M/M, sorry that binwoo doesn't have lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: Myungjun knew his life was only going to change for the better.





	I get to love you

**Author's Note:**

> very very short but sweet

People might say they were too _young_ to commit; too _young_ to think about forever. But to them, they knew without a doubt, there was no one else for them. They’ve known each other for years, trained together, worked hard with blood, sweat and tears together, cried at the toughest moments and the joyful ones together, debuted together, won their first win together, and few albums later, there they were, about to bond their lives together.

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

Myungjun looked at the reflection staring back at him, at Sanha who had asked, the maknae tilting his head to the side as he adjusted his black tie. He turned around and helped the youngest fix his tie, laughing as he recalled how many times their leader taught the boy but somehow still couldn’t get it right.

 

“No. Never.” Myungjun stepped back, staring at Sanha, smiling up at him, with the latter returning that same smile.

 

“Did you ever think you guys would get to this point?” Sanha asked, sitting down on the couch, and he joined him, leaning back against it.

 

“Honestly? Yeah. I just didn’t think it would happen _soon_. But at the end of the day, I’ve always envisioned that we’d end up like this at the end of the road.” Myungjun patted Sanha’s leg gently. “I suppose, you could say, I've always known I'd marry Jinwoo."

 

Myungjun sighed softly and Sanha rested his head against his shoulder. "Although, I never thought we'd ever get to marry, especially with our profession, and with our country's social climate about same-sex partnerships."

 

"Aren't you glad our company are on our side?" Sanha asked.

 

Myungjun laughed. "Of course I am, they are the reason why we could do this, in LA of all places."

 

When Myungjun and Jinwoo had come clean of their relationship, they were prepared to face backlash and even their contracts terminated, but they were surprised when management welcomed them with open arms, even helping them hide their relationship in public. They were supportive and that was what Myungjun was shocked about, but all he ever got when he asked was 'Why should we force our idols to be who they aren't? When you guys are ready to come out to the world, we'll stick by your side.' He supposed, he should be thankful that there was no one against them, and it made it easier for the rest of the group to come out as well (Myungjun laughs at the irony that all members were gay and in relationships) but they still had their fans to worry about.

 

They were in LA in one of their world concert tours and they had arranged for a longer stay to accommodate their nuptials. It wasn't going to be big, and honestly he couldn't recall how this worked, but even though their marriage wouldn't be recognized by their own country, in their hearts and in front of their family, they knew they are bonded and that was enough.

 

Myungjun and Sanha were silent before the door opened and a head poked, revealing Minhyuk. Beside him, he felt Sanha perk up at the sight of his boyfriend.

 

"Hey." Minhyuk entered the room before closing the door gently, coming over before deciding Sanha's lap was the best to sit on, disregarding the rest of the empty chairs available. Although, by the way Sanha just wrapped his arms around Minhyuk's waist, Myungjun knew the younger didn't mind it one bit.

 

"Hi, is he crying yet?" Myungjun smirked while the two laughed.

 

"You know Jinwoo-hyung, I'm surprised he held out. Dongmin-hyung and Bin-hyung are there with him, I left as soon as he started sniffling." Minhyuk snickered and yelped when Sanha hit him in the stomach.

 

"Stop being mean to Jinwoo-hyung, he can't help he's so soft." Sanha giggled and Myungjun joined in.

 

They talked a little bit more until Minhyuk's phone started ringing, and when he looked up from checking it, he glanced to Myungjun.

 

"It's time."

 

This time, Myungjun was suddenly filled with nervous butterflies. As he stood up, both Minhyuk and Sanha reached to hold each of his hand, as they left the room.

 

"You can do this hyung. You both love each other." Sanha smiled at him reassuringly as he saw the nerves get the best out of their main vocal.

 

"It's almost sickeningly sweet. But it's true." Minhyuk stepped back when Sanha reached out to smack him.

 

Myungjun laughed as they finally stood in front of the door, the door that was going to change his life forever.

 

When the doors opened, and he saw Dongmin and Bin grinning widely at him as they flanked both sides of their leader, and as his eyes shifted down towards a loving and tearful gaze of the man he loved as he walked down the aisle with Minhyuk and Sanha by his side.

 

Myungjun knew his life was only going to change for the better.

 

 

_I get to love you._

_It's the best thing that I'll ever do._

_I get to love you._

_It's a promise I'm making to you:_

_Whatever may come your heart I will choose_

_Forever I'm yours, Forever i do._

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to [ I get to Love you by Ruelle ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m1mkYWkoXyo) and you'll get why I wrote this bc it fits perfectly....


End file.
